巨壺茶館
}} The Giant Teapot is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Since 1938,Giant Teapot advertisement The Giant Teapot has been a roadside attraction set up on the western road leading out of Charleston, the Giant Teapot and its robotic brewer, Sweetwater, once served the perfect Virginian tea. Now, the Mr Handy is trying to restart this proud tradition. Layout This location has three sections: a Red Rocket service station, a small gift shop and the Giant Teapot itself. The Giant Teapot is a large red and white teapot which sits beside a playground and some picnic tables, and in front of an audio tour station. The audio station is still operational and will offer visitors some factual tidbits about the landmark. Inside the teapot are two cash registers and an open fridge which contains a honey jar and some cranberries. Behind the cash registers are four wooden blocks which spell out the word "LATE." Controls for the teapot's boiler can be found next to the entrance, with an Operations manual tacked to the wall next to it. The main boiler pipe is located outside at the back of the teapot. The Red Rocket sits to the southeast of the teapot. There is a rusted pickup truck with a number of explosive canisters in the back, sitting next to the inoperational gas pumps outside. Inside the building are assorted junk and consumable items including a box of Sugar Bombs on one of the shelves. As is typical of Red Rockets, there is a stash box in the corner of the station. There is also a weapons workbench behind the building, next to one of the boiler pipes which needs to be protected as part of the Tea Time event. A small gift shop is located to the north of the teapot. Sweetwater lives in this house, serving up his special blend of tea. The lower level has a cash register on the front counter and various honey and tea-related paraphernalia on the shelves, including a house teapot and a bumblebear. The upper level has a storeroom and bathroom. There is a skeleton sitting beside a locked wooden crate (Picklock 0) in the storeroom. 值得注意的物品 * 操作手冊 - 掛在煮茶機器控制台旁。 * Two potential magazines: ** In the Red Rocket station, in a blue box sitting on the bottom of a shelving unit. ** Inside the Giant Teapot, east of the refrigerator on an overturned wooden box. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Underneath the counter in the Red Rocket station, directly under the cash register. ** Next to the toilet on the upper floor of the gift shop. * Random armor plan: On the grill to the west of the gift shop. * Random modifications: ** Armor mod on the sale shelves behind the counter in the gift shop. ** Weapon mod underneath the counter of the Red Rocket station. Appearances The Giant Teapot appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 巨壺茶館的靈感來自西維吉尼亞州的chester teapot，以世界最大的茶壺為賣點。該建築是於1938年被收購才改為現在這種茶壺形狀，最初原本是啤酒桶的造型。 Gallery FO76_The_Giant_Teapot_(gift_shop).png|Gift shop FO76_The_Giant_Teapot_(playground).png|Playground FO76_The_Giant_Teapot_(Potential_magazines_1).png|Potential magazine іnside the Giant Teapot Giant Teapot 2.png|Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead inside gift shop Giant Teapot 3.png|Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead underneath counter inside Red Rocket Giant Teapot 4.png|Potential magazine inside Red Rocket station References en:The Giant Teapot ru:Гигантский чайник uk:Величезний чайник Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations